The genius sky
by Jikan no Joou
Summary: -REWRITTEN ON nodus tollens- MAJOR AU. Tsuna wasn't normal. Was there any records of people receiving all their past lives' memories? No. Exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Lol, I'll try to alternate between this and Stormy snow~! I don't own~!**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunahime was by no means...normal. Since age two, she could walk and read well. She read fairytales to complicated, adult-like books. In a span of four hours, she could finish a thick, 500 page book. And thus, her father, Sawada Iemitsu, decided that she wouldn't need school, so she doesn't enroll in namimori elementary. At the age of four, she was granted by a little brother with the name Sawada Ieyasu. She would always stare at everything apathetically, no matter living or non-living. She would always bury herself in thick books that no kids any of her age would read.<p>

In Tsunahime's eighth year and Ieyasu's fourth year, you could see their differences.

Whereas Ieyasu had blonde hair that he inherited with his father and light orange eyes that seems to sparkle, Tsunahime had brown hair that was slightly lighter than her mother's and had brown eyes that seem to analyze everything around her. She would always bring a book everywhere she went, and thus earning a nickname like: Genius sky. The reason for this nickname is because she would accept all who wanted to be her friend, although she only attracts dangerous children, such like Byakuran Gesso who moved to Namimori a while ago and Hibari Kyoya. Then, there was Rokudo Mukuro, an enigmatic boy who wont open up to anyone at first, not even Byakuran. Rumours said that Mukuro fell in love with Tsunahime and opened up to her, but only some that are close to Tsuna knew what happened, excluding Ieyasu.

* * *

><p>A boy, no more than six, panted as he turned into an alley. Apparently, some guys from the yakuza had recognized him as an escapee from estraneo. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched the yakuza men approach him. "Now what do we have here~? An escapee from Estraneo perhaps~?" Mukuro tensed and the three men smirked.<p>

The first man was a tall, lean man wearing a brown , tattered jacket and a dirty white shirt stepped forward and grabbed Mukuro's collar. "Now brat. Come with us-"

"**What are you doing to him?**" a calm, yet dangerous voice asked and the three men turned to the source of the voice, saw a girl at eight, holding a thick book in her right hand, long, brown hair, and cold brown eyes. "I won't let you hurt him." Tsuna said and raised the thick book, bringing it down to one of he trio's head, making him faint and collapse. Tsuna sighed as she examined the book closely. "Good. Its not dirty."

"W-what? Y-you brat! How dare you!" The saecond man shouted, but Tsuna ignored him and went to Mukuro. Tsuna held Mukuro's hand and look right at the three, now two man and stared at them impassively.

"...You know, if I were you, I would move around three centimeters to the right, five millimeters to the front and an inch to the left..."Tsuna muttered, before adding,"But idiots won't get it, anyway...then again, everyone are idiots..."

"W-what? y-you bra-"

"_Herbivores. I'll bite you to death."_

_"Kyoya-kun~ can you spare some for me too~? I want to see who will hurt Tsunahime-chan's future mist guardian~ At least the male one, at least~ _"

"Hn."Hibari grunted and took out his tonfa's. Glaring at the yakuza men, he threatened,"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." Byakuran laughed and stared at the yakuza men, his purple eyes filled with malice.

"You know, Kyoya-kun hits hard. He's the son of a yakuza boss, after all~"

"Hn."

"**_Go, before_ **we _**kill you.**_" Tsuna said, glaring at the remaining men with her now orange eyes. The men nodded fearfully and dragged their accomplice away. Tsuna ighed and looked at Mukuro.

"And you. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"Tsuna fussed over Mukuro and Byakuran laughed and smiled.

"Tsunahime-chan is like a mother hen to those close to her. You're quite lucky, Mukuro-kun, that Tsunahime-chan accepted you from the beginning." Mukuro looked up to Tsuna, Byakuran and Hibari confused.

"Why...why do you-"

"Because, we're your family, Mukuro." Tsuna cutted Mukuro off." Besides, it got kinda lonely if I only hang out with Byakuran and Kyoya." Byakuran feigned hurt.

"...I'm wounded, Tsunahime-chan."

"I don't care. I say the truth."

"...ouch. So cruel?"

"Yes. I'm awesome like this."

"..."

* * *

><p>And as time passed by, Tsuna gained new friends, such as Gokudera hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Ryohei and Lambo Bovino. No one knows why Tsunahime Sawada, The famous genius of the Sawada residence, Sister to the famous Sawada Ieyasu, or Giotto, as known in Namimori, would be friends with those eccentrics. Many tried to found out, but Tsuna would always stare at them coldly and they would give up.<p>

* * *

><p>"What will you do, Tsuna-chan~? You do know that you can't change Nono's and and CEDEF-san's decision, right~?"<p>

"Hn. They must be blind to make the weaker one Decimo."

"Kufufufufu~ That's the longest sentence I heard from you, Skylark-kun~"

"Should I blow them up, Tsunahime-sama!?"

"Maa~ Maa~ 'dera-kun, calm down~"

"B-boss.."

"EXTREME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SUITED TO BE DECIMO, SAWADA!"

"Yare yare...Tsuna-nee is perfect to be the vongola decimo..."

"Everyone. Calm down. I let them choose Ieyasu. ieyasu is an idiot, after all...He won't use Vongola's power for useless things...if he does, I'll crush him."

"Kufufu~ Said like a true mafia boss, Tsuna-chan~"

"...hmph."

* * *

><p>"Bye, Mom! I'll be going!"<p>

"Bye, ieyasu-kun!"

"Ieyasu. I'll come with you."

"Ehhh? Why, Nee-san?" Ieyasu asked, confused. **_'it can't be, nee-san is going to-'_**

"I want to see how Lambo is doing at school." Ieyasu looked down sadly, while walking slowly to Namimori middle. _**'As expected from nee-san...she doesn't care about me at all...'**_

On the way to namimori, the siblings stayed silent. ieyasu would try to start up a conversation, but Tsuna would always listen and didn't respond.

"Eh? Tsuna-nee! What are you doing here?" Lambo asked, confused.

"Visiting." Tsuna simply answered.

"Oh, I see..." Lambo muttered, as he watched Ieyasu getting into school with his best friend, a red-haired boy. Lambo looked around cautiously before whispering to Tsuna in a hushed tone. "Reborn...he's coming here, right?"

Tsuna nodded and sighed."Honestly...its too troublesome..."

"I know, tsuna-nee...I know.."

* * *

><p>In the shadows, a small figure smirked.<p>

"So...is that the student that I will be teaching from now on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it~ And don't forget to review~<strong>


	2. Home tutor

**...three words. School and facebook. I still don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>"Byakuran. I swear to goddamn hell if this plan fails-"<em>

_"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun~"_

_"Tsuna-san, we ensure you, that this plan would definitely succeed."_

_"What if she-"_

_"Maa, maa let's trust them, Tsuna, Hayato.."_

_"Hn. I can't wait."_

_"kufufu~"_

_"B-bossu..."_

_"..."_

_"Dame-tsuna. Have some trust in him. He's the mare ring holder."_

_"Muu, I'm not paid enough for this..."_

_"But...will she be really alright?"_

_"Really, fon, you worry too much..."_

_"Interesting."_

_"..."_

_"But she'll gain the memories of being the Vongola Decimo right? Won't she try to take the positi-"_

_"Don't worry~ I made sure that she won't try to take the position~ Take a look at her~"_

_"She's-! I see, Byakuran...you chose_ her. _The most dangerous one...but are you really sure...?"_

_"Of course I am~ She loves her brother dearest after all~"_

Tsuna gasped as she woke up."That dream again...how long is it...since I last remember that?" She asked no one in particular as she stared outside the window and laughed bitterly."Oh right...it was when he came. We were lucky, because at that time..." _'the Arcobaleno has already been chosen.'_

"Tsu-chan! Isn't it time you go to your meetings?" Nana came in, smiling at her quiet, smart and cute daughter. She was always staring outside the window, as if expecting for something that was coming but wasn't expecting it at all. When Tsuna saw a shifting shadow, she immediately looked at her mother.

"Ah, mama..." Tsuna said in a soft voice, almost bordering a whisper."What time is it now?"

Nana smiled and answered happily,"Its five in the morning, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna sweatdropped secretly but kept a poker face on. _'He was there since 5 in the morning...? What the hell...? And I'm more shocked that Mama is up already...'_

"Now, now, Tsu-chan, you better get going or your friends will be worried."

Tsuna walked to the door and inclined her head back. "I guess...you would call them friends..."Then gave Nana a half-smile and closed her eyes as her mind wanders back to the past as she went.

* * *

><p>The young, silver haired boy with emerald eyes scowled as he stared at the three boys and the girl. "I don't understand. Why...Why do I have these...these Memories? This...Images..?"<p>

Tsuna narrowed her eyes and turned to Byakuran, the white haired boy. "...you didn't tell me about this."

Byakuran laughed nervously as he stepped back. "Err...I kind of forgot...?"

"Still, you could tell me when you first came." Tsuna took a step nearer.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-eeeeeeeehhhhh? Where are you- Don't take that- H-hey Tsuna- w-waiiiiiiitttttt!"

"I'm confiscating them all."

Gokudera's jaw dropped and he gaped at them."W-what? h-how?"

"Kufufu~ Even if they were enemies, it doesn't meant the same here~"

"B-but, H-how...?"

"The marshmallow freak's power." Gokudera finally realized and he stared at the crying Byakuran and scolding Tsuna.

"...Jyuuhime looks like that marshmallow bastard's mother."

"Don't call me that." Tsuna softly says as she stared at Gokudera. "Call me by my name. Jyuudaime is just a title, same goes by 'The saint of the sky' and 'Neo Vongola Primo'. My name is neither of those. My name here, is Sawada Tsunahime."

"J-jyuu-"

"As I said, don't call me that."

"Tsuna-sama."

"Call me-"

"No. Tsuna-sama is Tsuna-sama."

"...I can't change your mind anymore?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi stared at the group in front of him as they spoke softly. He stared at the Black-haired boy, whom he already knew as Hibari Kyoya, the boy who could single-handedly defeat five grown men in seconds, the white-haired boy with light purple eyes who just moved into Namimori, the silver-haired boy with emerald eyes who became famous because he carries explosives and Hibari didn't beat him up. But he stared the most at the girl. The girl who became famous. The one that he seemed to know for a long, long time.<p>

"You freaking marshmallow-freak-basta-"

"Hayato."

"...yes, Tsuna-sama..."

Good. And Byakuran, don't provoke Hayato or kyoya is going to bite you to death."

"Hn." Cue hibari smirk and Byakuran smile.

"...don't pick a fight."

"Maa, maa, What would you like?" Yamamoto asked, cutting into their conversation. Tsuna stared at him, eyes softening a little bit before speaking softly in a whisper-like tone.

"You know, don't you?"Tsuna asked, staring straight at Yamamoto who flinched.

"...is this supposed to be a secret...?" Tsuna shook her head.

"No, this isn't. You knew right?" Tsuna softly smiled. Yamamoto lost his smile and nodded.

"About the Vongola. About the Mafia. About the Varia. About the Millefiore and about the Simon. You remember it all. Just as I thought." Tsuna nodded, as if pleased. "So then, who do you remember only?"

"Hibari, hayato, Mukuro, Chrome, Sasagawa-sempai, uhh...and Lambo!"

"Only that?"

"Yep."

"..."

* * *

><p>'<em>And after that, they came . Lambo, Chrome and Onii-san. But what I still wonder is that...no, it doesn't matter now...' <em>After tsuna had finished bathing and wearing her uniform, she went outside only to see a cute, baby wearing a fedora hat with an orange band at the base and wearing a suit too. '_...Reborn?'_

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn!"

"...My name is Tsunahime Sawada. Call me Tsuna. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Reborn nodded and stepped out of Tsuna's path.

"Good bye then."

* * *

><p><strong>...I failed you guys. I have sports day coming up and I'm in the tennis team. <strong>

**...Please like the facebook page in this link: pages/Team-Yuni /256608014505219  
><strong>

**Delete the spaces. PLEASE. LIKE . TEAM YUNI. TEAM YUNI FTW.**

**Reviews:**

**jenjen14:**

Isn't it? This is a very unique plot that no one ever thought of~ after all~

**Rin Ice Miyako:**

Here it is~

**konan248:**

*Hums* Yep, she does~

**TenraiTsukiyomi:**

...CLOSE. One and a half of your review is right~

**sticy17:**

Here then~! X3

**Ruka Lolica:**

Thanks~ Ruka-nee~

**Krista937:**

Glad you like it~!

**silverfoxkurama:**

Yep~ Giotto wants his Nee-san to notice him~

**qpenelope:**

Souka...I wonder why you readers prefer this story more than stormy snow...

**YuujouKami:**

Its a secret~

**belladu57:**

My writing improved~

**onepiecefannumberone:**

...One word. AreULazy?

**Guest:**

*Le gasp* Of course, its...a secret~! XD Quite close~

**PLEASE LIKE THE PAGE**

**ITS FOR THE REPRESENTATIVE BATTLE  
><strong>

**I WANT TO WIN**

**BYE~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pepsi. I'm going to rewrite the stormy snow. Wish me luck. I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as she balanced the pen on her nose. She is currently signing the paperworks for the student council and sighed when she saw another one that was caused by Hibari and Mukuro. As Mukuro and hibari are in the same room as her, she threw two pens at their head, one each.<p>

"Idiots,"Tsuna looked up from her paperwork and glared at them murderously."Who told you to increase my paperworks?" Mukuro started to protest and Hibari looked down.

"kufufu...But-"

"No buts. As punishment, you two will do my paperworks for me. No protesting either."Tsuna glared at them as she stood up and yawned. She opened the door and went out, leaving her two most volatile guardians inside.

* * *

><p>Tsuna yawned as she stretched her body. It was such a tiring day, after she found Mukuro and Hibari trying to escape from her paperworks of doom. She inwardly snickered at the thought of their punishment. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who was there with her, immediately sensed her intentions and a shiver went down their spine. Tsuna, who immediately noticed it, tilted her head and asked.<p>

"Hm? What's wrong, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun?' Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately looked away to hide their increasing blush.

"I-its nothing, Tsuna-sama..."Tsuna frowned when she heard him call her that.

"Gokudera-kun. Don't call me by '-sama'. We're friends, aren't we...?"

"Ahaha! 'Dera, you shouldn't call Tsuna that again, y'know?"Yamamoto grinned with a slight blush as he placed his arm on Tsuna's shoulder. Gokudera, who saw the intimate act, began shouting.

"Hey you! Don't you dare put your filthy arm on Pr-" Tsuna coldly glared at Gokudera.

After a pregnant silence, she spoke up."Gokudera Hayato. Don't you _dare _commit that mistake anymore." and walked faster than them, wary of her surroundings. Gokudera stayed silent, not noticing Yamamoto's sympathetic gaze.

'_That's right...from the start, we were...not even meant to be in this world...' _Gokudera thought sadly,'_Yet, I still held on to the belief that if we could...just once more, **live again **...'_

(And yet, not even one soul noticed Tsuna's love for her brother, Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada)

((Perhaps they were just blind, or idiotic, Tsuna thought.))

* * *

><p>"G-Giotto! w-wait up!"<p>

"Ah, Cozart! Sorry to keep you waiting..." Giotto rubbed the back of his head as he apologised to Cozart about his lateness.

"Nevermind about that! Do you know that there's a new transfer student?" Asked cozart.

"Eh...? Who?"

"What? You mean, your sister didn't tell you? I mean, she practically rules Namimori!" Cozart went on, babbling about all kinds of things, not even noticing Giotto's sad look.

"Me and...Nee-san aren't really close."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Cozart spitted out his orange juice he was drinking earlier and the unlucky victim, is none other than Mukuro, who was conveniently passing by there.

"Kufufu..."Mukuro let out a forced laugh."Oya oya? What do we have here...? Hime-chan's brother and his friend?" Mukuro smirked. "I heard that you're talking about the new transfer student just now..."Giotto and cozart nodded while Mukuro's smirk got bigger. "The new student's attitude is just like Hime-chan's 'right-hand man'. " Mukuro thought about it for a while, before adding,"Without the over-loyalty-ness."

"A-ah, okay..."Giotto and Cozart ran for their lives soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>*Blank face* I shall reply to your reviews in the next chapter...<strong>


	4. The storm and the Rain

**A sec, I'm going to lecture Guest-san here...**

**Guest-san, If you think my fanfic is boring, then why didn't you review at the first or second chapter? Y'know, I'm really glad that I received your review, because your review if what makes me try to accomplish something; completing this fic. And yes, I do know my fanfic is quite boring because it isn't even nearing the serious arcs. Well, thank you for stating the obvious here, Guest-san.**

**Anyway~ I do not own KHR~**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as she woke up. She looked at her surroundings. Her room was painted orange, but with a slightly darker colour. She knew that something was going to happen, she could feel it. Suddenly, pain shot through her body and her breath came out in pained, ragged forms. Can't holding back the pain any longer, Tsuna screamed. Two men came in, one having white, cropped hair and the other with sable, wavy hair.<p>

"Tsuna!" The boy with black hair immediately hugged her, slightly nodding at the white-haired man, before he nodded. Tsuna was prone to nightmares since the very start, they can't have her...remembering of all times.

"I'll go call Gokudera and Yamamoto." The white-haired man, ryohei spoke after tsuna's cries had died down into small hiccups.

"Shh...It's fine, Tsuna-nee..." He whispered as Tsuna finally quieted down. "It'll be fine, _it _won't happen again, I- No, we promise."

A sniffle came out, before a small voice responded. "...okay..."

* * *

><p>"Today, we'll be having some new students." The blond teacher scowled. He had blue eyes and hair that was slicked back, a fearsome scowl on his face. Of course, if it was not for the principal who was his boss ('And lover', a voice whispered to him. It was probably the Rokudo brat.), he would not be there himself. If it weren't for the little princess, he would be in his house in Italy.<p>

"Asari Ugetsu, and..." He raised an eyebrow when he saw the name, but shrugged it off. After all, it was not strange in this world. "G, please come in."

Two boys came in, one with red-magenta hair and a tattoo on his face. The other had sharp, brown eyes and black hair, with a smile on his face.

"Tch, I'm G." He scowled, looking away and immediately glaring at Giotto.

"I'm Asari. Asari Ugetsu." He said with a simple smile, but it didn't reached his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Kufufu...Where is Hime-chan?" The teen asked, his mismatched eyes darting around the room. He had a slight smirk on his face, but his eyes remained cold.<p>

"...The carnivore had a nightmare again." It wasn't a question, but instead a statement.

"Yes." The silveret has his mouth in a thin line, not smiling. After all, the one that is most precious to him had suffered yet again.

"...Are you sure that we must keep _it _from her...?" Yamamoto asked, with unusual seriousness in his voice. "I mean...She won't have any more nightmares, right...?"

"But that is the problem." The girl who had been quiet the whole time whispered. "If she remembers, it would make her have more nightmares.."

"Then this would stay unspoken to her." The white-haired man said, his eyes serious.

"Of course." The others agreed, except for hibari and Mukuro who only nodded.

* * *

><p>"Giotto~!" Cozart called for his blond-haired friend, grinning. The said boy blinked, turning to his friend.<p>

"What is it, Cozart?" He asked, tilting his head lightly.

"I heard that there were two new students in your class~! Who is it?" He asked, eyes twinkling with curiosity. Despite being best friends for over 5 years, they had not once been in the same class. After all, it had been his sister's wish. For what reason, he did not know.

"Ah...yeah.." He mumbled and started to think of the two's unusual way with interacting with him. It seems that they have a problem with him, only him.

"Anyway, I rather go! Ciao~!" He grinned again and waved as he went home.

"Ah...bye..." Giotto mumbled, silently hoping that his sister would be there once he got home. But of course, he knew that it would be futile. After all, his sister hated him.

_"The gears of time are finally turning. Who would come first, I wonder...?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I-I'm sorry!<strong>

**rose937:**

**Here! I hope you like it!**

**YuujouKami:**

**Late update xD**

Animarga-chan:

Why, thank you~xD

**konan248:**

**huehuehue**

**FranImATopMagician:**

**It's okay hun~**

**qpenelope:**

**Thanks~**

**L's Cappuccino:**

**OwO Sorry..**

**SkyBlue24:**

**Hehe xD**

**Guest:**

**Here~**

**Well, what do you think would happen in the next chapter~?**


End file.
